Wayward
by james800
Summary: friendship forged in danger, randomness formed by a whim and craziness formed...by. our. own. minds. WARNING: Griffin Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

_Wayward_

_Chapter One: Life Sucks_

**Warning: this will have a massive amount of references and uses of many other films, which I do not own or make money from. If you are below the age of 420 then do. NOT. READ. This...unless you really want to.**

**Disclaimer: I do Not OWN Gaia, or any of the OTHER things mentioned or used in this fic, such as..there's to many to count. So remember I don't own anything but the characters and...well that's it.**

A Boy with Blackish Blue hair, almost gray, and brown eyes was walking down one of the roads in Barton looking for food when suddenly a girl looking slightly older then him with matching hair, but gray eyes, ran up to him. "Cole!" She started saying quickly. "he's at it again, come on!" she finished and grabbed the 14 year old's hand and dragged him down the road.

Within minutes they were in a small square. In the square were two boys with matching hair as the girl and the smaller boy. The first was trying to attack a boy who was laying in the dirt bleeding and the other was holding him back yelling something that the other two were to far off to hear.

"What are we going to do?" the smaller boy, Cole, asked as he fidgeted.

The older girl sighed, "Hopefully one of the girls he's been hitting on all day will kick him in the jewels..." She muttered then regained her composure. "What will we do with him?" she asked her little brother as a group of Barton Guard started moving down the road to brake it up. "Uh oh" she whispered before she and her little brother took off for the two boys.

"Griff, Jake we gotta go! There are guards coming and I am not repeat Not"

"Not" Griff said and was slugged to the ground by his sister.

"I am Not, Going to spend the night in a jail so lets GO!" she grumbled and pulled Griff who flung a smile at a girl, who gave him a sign with her hands he'd rather not remember, before he ran with his siblings down a narrow street as they heard the calls of the guards to stop.

Jake, the other brother who had been holding Griff back, pulled out a small bag and dropped the contents out, watching the small marbles roll along the ground until the guards tripper over them and smashed into the ground. Laughing the foursome disappeared around a corner and were lost from sight.

Griff rubbed his chin were he had been slugged as they sat in a small alley, were the girl, now found to be Liz, was helping Cole cook the fish they had got from the old man who had generously offered them the food after he got more then he could carry. "Did you REALLY have to hit me that hard?" he asked his sister as Jake chuckled.

"Yes I REALLY did" Liz said with the same over exaggeration that her brother had used for the word. "Now shut up, we almost got caught because you had to go flirt with every girl in the whole dang city" she muttered as she tried her best to cook the four fish on the rusted pan over their small dieing fire, living poor on the streets did make it hard to eat.

Jake chuckled as Griff lowered his eyes and mumbled, "Not the whole city...just half of it" in a small voice. The result was one of her shoes hitting him in the back of the head. "Hey!" he yelled but sat down seeing her murderous glare.

"When are you going to learn not to be smart while SHE is cooking" Jake said with humor as his brother grunted and rolled onto his side to look over at the main square, which was across from them, and listened to the fountain.

Cole sat across from the fire helping his sister with the food, or to him it was helping, he just sat their and watched the food cook. After half an hour they had the food fully cooked and the four of them, though Liz was angry at Griff still, sat around the fire and were eating the fish with glee. Soon they were laughing as Jake started up on one of the corny joke books he had found. After the laughing died down the foursome put the fire out and leaned into the walls as they fell asleep.

Griff however was still awake and watching his siblings, though they thought him to be a ego filled jerk and flirt, he still wanted to watch over his siblings while they couldn't tease him about it. He heard the crunch of a boot and glanced out into the street, he knew there was no way someone was out this late.

Standing up carefully, not wanting to wake his siblings, Griff started looking around and found nothing but the street, their ally way and the slight drizzle of the fountain out in the square. Sighing to himself Griff sat down and curled up again as he, for the thousandth time, hoped for something good to happen before things got bad.

* * *

Griff was woken up by his sister nudging him with her hand, "Griff wake up we need to get up" she mumbled, not really wanting to either. Griff took the fact that her calmly shaking him meant she wasn't angry, if she still was then she would have been using the pan, Griff winced at the thought of the last time she had done that and then stood up and grumbled as they packed up their things. The small collection of spices that Liz adored and would kill them if they even touched them. The pan and their fire starters. And of course what they normally had on them.

Soon he was saying goodbye to his other siblings as he headed for Sam's. Sam's was a small bar/diner and where Griff worked, if loading and unloading supplies counted as him working their for minimal pay.

He sighed. Ever since they had been on the street they had been working any job they could find and most had been the worst ever, he had been blessed just to find this one. Griff sighed again and found him at the back of Sam's. Sam's was a square building with brick walls and wooden floors. The place acted as a high class diner on weekdays and was a full bar on weekends.

Waiting out back for a few seconds he heard the back door swing open followed by the garage door he had been leaning on opening up. Sam himself walked out, the owner stood around five foot six and had been a grizzled Sargent back in Vietnam. He had dull orange hair and a beard to match and cold charcoal eyes as he started shouting. "GRIFF GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUM AND UNLOAD THEM TRUCKS!" he barked out as a set of white trucks came around a corner and backed into the parking lot, as if on command.

Griff sighed and nodded, "Yes Sarge." he said using the name he was told to call him and walked over to the back of the garage and got a cart and took it to where one of the trucks had its back open, showing crates and other boxes that had anything ranging from silverware to Guinness. Slowly he grabbed a crate and lowered it carefully to the cart and then repeated the process until he had three boxes on the cart and another row on top of the crates.

Grunting the gray eyed boy started pushing the cart to the garage. Why Sarge never just had the trucks park IN the garage was beyond him, something about PT.

Jake growled as he threw the wrench at a wall. The engine had broken AGAIN! He kicked the wall, not wanting to damage the car he was working on, and after making sure no one was looking started hoping as he help his foot, cursing his stupid move.

He almost, almost, wished he could work with Griff, at the loading ports. But instead he was stuck at Grease and Grime. A small car company that's motto was 'Clean The Grease, Clean the Grime then look at 'er shine!' Personally he hated the job, but his mechanical obsession kept him at the shop as he worked around the clock. Mondays really sucked.

Cole was not much better off, he was in the back cleaning bathrooms, and running errands. Pretty much anything Mr. Joe wanted done. The two brothers had been working at the shop for about three months, Cole's longest and Jake's third job that year. Cole normally slacked off and Jake Normally got hot headed and broke something, resulting in the two of them looking for Jobs a lot.

Sighing again the brownish red eyed 16 year old kicked the engine and heard it roar to life as he grinned like a cat. His grin, however, was lost in record time as he turned around and found one of the workers driving another car into the garage as another took the one he had just finished out of the garage.

"Got another one for you Jake" one of the workers said grinning evilly, that was Josh. He loved to to push Jake's buttons. Sighing for the hundredth time that day he pulled his small board over to the car and slid under it and started working.

Liz had her mouth in a kind of mix between a glare and a frown. She had to pick out which colors to paint the house in but couldn't decide. The guy paying her liked greens and blacks while his wife wanted pinks and purples. She had to think of a way to get them both happy, or she wouldn't see that fifty bucks anytime soon.

Sighing she snapped her fingers and decided to go with green and pink on the first floor with exotic shapes and symbols and then royal black and deep purple for the second floor using some more of the exotic symbols she had learned from watching art classes from the windows.

* * *

It was getting dark and Griff and Jake were sitting on the roof of one of the abandoned buildings they had decided to sleep in tonight. Cole was out looking for food and Liz was still working, the two brothers were staring at the sky as they talked about their days.

"I really hate that guy, Josh I mean, he is out to get me!" Jake complained as he finished the story of how Josh had spilled a tank of motor oil on him 'accidentally' running into it.

Griff nodded, "Yeah I know....maybe we can win the lotto in a few years, you know like we used to joke about..." he said trying to be humorous for both of their sakes. Jake nodded and rolled over and seemed to go to sleep.

Several hours later they were all eating fish and bread in the house. Since Barton had a small pond surrounding the square fish was what they normally ate, bread was a extra they had managed to get. Jake stretched as the small foursome finished their meal. "Well at least we had a good meal" he said under his breath before heading off to a corner to sleep.

Sighing the others nodded and fell asleep. Unsuspecting that Griff was still up and watching them long into the night. After he felt sleep about to take him he did his little ritual of hoping for things to get better and then felt sleep claim him.

**Well thats the first chapter, hope you like it and thanks for reading, plz review! ideas and criticism are always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

_Wayward_

_Chapter 2: The Names Silver_

**Warning: Griffin Bashing**

Grant walked down the street by himself. Sam's was closed on Sunday and Tuesday morning so he had the day to himself. Looking around he tried to find something to keep him busy when he saw a hot blond headed girl walking out of a shop wearing a jacket and black slacks. _Hello something_. Grant thought as he headed in her direction.

The girl walked down the slightly crowded street and as he got closer some guy with red hair started talking to her. The girl backed up and said something to him, judging by his face it wasn't to friendly.

The guy reached for her but the blond backed up as Grant reached them. "Something wrong here?" he asked not to friendly at the guy. The red head shook his head and waved him off.

"nah. Just talking, weren't we?" he shot the girl a hidden glare as he returned to Grant. "Go run along, runt" he then turned back to the girl. The red head moved closer but Grant moved in between them.

"she doesn't seem to want you around" Grant growled out as the guy smirked.

"Don't worry about it kid, were just gonna have a nice chat" he didn't even disguise the threat as tried to move around the younger boy before him. Grant only moved to block him. "I. Said. MOVE!" the red head yelled and threw a fist at Grant.

He saw it in slow motion as the fist came just before he grabbed it and threw his knee up, snapping the arm. Grant looked at what he had just done in shock just before a gleam of metal came out of the guys jacket, in his other hand was a colt.

Before Grant could do anything the gun was trained on him. He knew he was dead but fate seemed to have other plans for him. Two gun shots rang out and a scream as Grant opened his eyes. The red head was laying on the ground, two holes in his unbroken arm.

The girl ran forward and hugged his savior. The guy was dressed in a black loose fitting shirt, slacks, gray shades covered his eyes and two ammo packs were on his chest. "whats going on here" he growled out, much like Grant had, but with more of a threat to it.

"N-Nottin Silver j-just uh..." the red head stuttered as he cradled his shot up arm. the head snapped to glare at him. The red head gulped as the man walked over to him and lifted him up by his shirt collar.

"Leave my sister alone" his voice was as cold as ice. "now get lost" he threw the jerk to the ground and watched as he ran off down the street. "we need to leave, they just entered the city" the silver haired man said to the girl. She nodded and moved to leave when Silver glanced at Grant. "whose this?" he asked curiously.

The blond looked back at grant. "no idea. Who are you anyways?" she asked just before a gun shot went off. All three of them turned to see a mob of men running at them.

* * *

Jake was walking down the street with Cole, nursing a black eye. Cole was walking beside his brother and sported a small smirk as they passed the shops and homes of Barton. "You really did it now...whats Liz gonna say?" Cole said, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"Its wasn't my fault!" Jake exclaimed as they walked on. Cole actually started laughing. Jake sighed.

"It's not your fault you hit Josh in the head with a WRENCH?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. Jake closed his mouth as they walked on. "What was that for?" Cole asked.

"Your mouth was dripping sarcasm" Jake replied as he glanced at a diner and wished they had the money to get the tasty, juicy...food! "Dang it!" Jake yelled.

Cole stopped grumbling about being forced to drool sarcasm and turned to him. "What?" he asked as they stopped walking. He was getting worried for his brothers sanity right now.

"the stupid writer of this story is making me think about FOOD!" Jake complained as he hit his head.

"Well..if it helps I think its pretty funny!" Cole joked as Jake hit his head. "OWW! Harsh man...harsh" he said rubbing his poor head. Jake growled but continued walking instead of hitting him. Cole quickly followed after his brother.

"do you hear screaming?" Cole asked after a while of walking. He and Jake glanced around the street they had turned onto and saw dozens of people running in random directions as Grant, some blond and a silver haired guy were all running from a mop of men in suits, sporting guns.

"um Cole" Jake asked as he froze. Cole nodded slowly in fear as Grant and the other two were running towards them.

"Yes?" he asked, fear creeping into his voice as they turned and started running as gun shots went off in their direction. Grant and the other two strangers right behind them.

"I REALLY HATE THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as they ran for their lives.

* * *

Grant was running for his life as the thugs behind them fired their guns, hitting too close for comfort. The man beside him leaned closer and whispered, "Tell your buddies to turn to the left" then he fired his rifle over his shoulder at the thugs, dropping two of them in a now bloody alley.

He saw Jake and Cole running ahead of them and yelled at the top of his lungs. "GO TO THE LEFT!". Apparently they heard him because the two boys turned to the left and ran down the alley. Grant was quick to follow with Silver and the still unnamed girl right at his tail.

Things quickly fell into a sort of order. Silver told them where to go, shot up a thug as they turned a corner and the rest of them just did what he said and ran for it. After an hour they lost sight of the thugs as they entered another alley. However this one was different, this one had a van in it. Silver walked over and jumped into the front as the girl ran into the passenger. "Get in!" he yelled at the three boys. The trio quickly jumped into the side of the van as it roared out of the alley.

As the van sped off down the street Grant remembered something. "Head to Kingdom boulevard!" he called out to Silver. The man grunted and then the car started turning down another street. Twenty minutes later they stopped just outside some house. "give me ten minutes" he said and then jumped out.

Silver grunted again and Jake closed the door. "I don't get why im even wasting ten seconds!" he muttered and slammed his hand on the side of the door while watching for any trouble.

* * *

Liz was just finishing painting the back of her newest clients house before Grant ran up to her. "GET DOWN WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" he called up to her, sounding worried.

"what are you talking about?" she called down to him as she started climbing down the latter. She barely heard his reply to hurry before the sound of a machine gun blared to life. Sparks and pieces of the house flew everywhere and something hit her leg. She screamed before falling of the latter and hitting the ground hard, losing consciousness.

Grant saw the machine gun set up in the window too late and called for her to jump, yet again to late. The weapon roared to life as it raked the side of the roof his little sister was on. The ladder sparked as rounds hit it and then to his horror a small burst of blood shot out of her leg, confirming a hit. Liz screamed loudly and fell to the ground. Hearing a sick thud he ran over and grabbed her as the powerful gun continued to tare the back of the house apart.

He felt a light pain in his arm but ignored it as he ran around the house. The gun kicked up dirt and something just below his ankle blew up. He screamed and fell to the ground only to hear a loud curse followed by more fire, but it was the familiar sound of Silver's gun. He felt something dragging him and screamed. "Take her, don't leave her!" he yelled as the sound of more gun fire went off.

The next thing he knew he was barely conscious and he was in the car. Jake was driving and cursing as Silver was bent over Liz, working furiously on the bloody leg. He groaned and Cole glanced at him, fear in his eyes. "You ok!" he yelled over the sound of gun fire and the car skidding everywhere. When he glanced around to find the source he saw that part of the back of the van was open and the blond headed girl was holding a rifle and was shooting wildly at something outside.

Nodding his head once he tried to stand but Cole held him down. "Don't" he said still kinda scared, but doing well for a kid that had just been chased by thugs and nearly shot to death on numerous occasions. Nodding his head again Grant relaxed slightly as Silver gritted his teeth and looked at the blond.

"Shana!" he yelled, revealing the girls name. "Take over here, im gonna deal with those-" he was cut off by a explosion, which threw Silver to the ground along with Shana.

Grant ignored Cole's pleas and grabbed the gun. He was mad, scratch that. He was REALLY MAD. Those guys shot up his sister, they shot up HIM they were still shooting at him! Letting his more crazy side take over he aimed the gun, inexperienced as he had never fired a gun before, and fired the rifle.

Pain flared all over his shoulder, foot and arm as the gun fired over and over, being an automatic it had no off switch or stop in the firing unless it ran out or the trigger was released. He ignored the pain as he concentrated on getting the bullets to the center of the lead black car behind them.

As the pain became almost numbing he felt something warm trickle down his chest and almost glanced down but a bullet pinged off the side of the open back window, regaining his attention. Firing the last of the clip he dropped the gun and fell back as another bullet hit him, in the chest.

Silver cursed loudly and glanced at Cole. "Take that tube and blow those cars back to the wastes!" he yelled and then moved over to a now unconscious Grant, cursing more as he complained and worked on the freely bleeding teen.

Cole grabbed a green tube and pointed the end that had a red object in it at the car behind them. He was to scared to aim and just fired blindly, hoping it hit where he thought it would. It did, to a degree. Instead of hitting the car it hit the bridge right in front of the other cars. The bridge blew sky high as the HE rocket rammed into it. The first car slid right off into the end, the second and third did stop but the fourth pushed the other two right off with it. Muffled explosions went off as they crashed into the ditch, fire and smoke shot up as well. "COOL!" Cole shouted happily as the car drove on, away from the city of Barton.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wayward_

_Chapter 3: Facts_

**Warning: Griffin Bashing**

Grant woke up to the sound of the car driving down the rode and soft breathing. Waking himself up more he found that he had a large amount of white gauze around his chest and arm and a small amount around his ankle. He looked for the others and found that almost everyone was asleep. The only person up was Silver, who was driving the car and watching the road with a hawk like gaze.

Grunting he sat up and walked slowly across the floor of the car, glad there was no seats. Silver glanced at him and muttered something under his breath. Not bothering for an explanation Grant sat in the passenger seat. "What happened?" he said quietly.

"You ran to get your sister and the guys after us shot at you with a 30. Caliber machine gun " Silver explained as he continued watching the road. "You were shot twice in the arm, once in the leg and chest, you broke a rib when you fired that gun without holding it right and cracked your hand" he swerved to the side to avoid a hole in the road. "You are without a doubt the stupidest fool I have ever met" he said with almost amusement in his tone.

"You said those guys were after _us_. What do you mean?" Grant asked wondering if it was just a slip of the tongue.

"_You_ gave yourself away and now they will _hunt_ you like animals until they get what they want" Silver explained and before Grant could say anything he added. "You and to a lesser extent...your siblings, have something called Meta" Silver waved a hand at the sleeping bodies in the back for emphasis. "Meta, is a powerful energy that is easy to use and almost like Cold Fusion, however, it is in certain beings in this world. And to get it. You have to kill the host" his voice was cold and angry as he spoke the last few words.

Grant was still confused, "So im a walking power plant? _We're_ all walking power plants?" he asked in surprise and confusion. Silver nodded and then glanced at him with a look of pity.

"Something like that. But you can control the Meta and use it to do super human feats. But you can move in a direction of how you want to use it. You can round it out to be useful in many fields or use it in one field and be very very good at that one thing. I use mine for strategy and fighting. Shana uses hers for medicine and...cooking" he seemed to chuckle at the last part. "You and your siblings will have to be trained in the ways of it by a master, of that art. That is if you want to learn how to.." he didn't sound like it was a choice but Grant took it as it was.

Silver and Grant were quite for a while but another idea hit Grant. "Who are those guys that tried to attack us?" he was dieing to know THAT. Silver sighed and turned his attention to Grant.

"They are a rebel faction called GRAWC. Genocidal Rebel Army for World Conquest. They believe the people that have Meta in them are the 'only' race to live on this earth, even if Meta humans are the same as regular humans..." he went off muttering things for a few seconds.

Grant seemed deep in thought for a few moments before asking another question. "You said humans like you aren't one...are you human?" he asked as the front of the van was filled with an awkward silence for a minute before Silver answered.

"No."

* * *

Jake sighed as he stretched. They had just gotten out of the van and now Grant and Shana were in a full out shouting match. Cole was talking with Silver and Liz was watching the fight with him.

"JERK!"

"WEAK!"

"EGO-MAINIAC"

"BLOND!"

"LOSER"

"FEMALE!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Jake winced as Shana leveled a murderous glare at Grant and then tackled him and started whacking the crap out of him. Grant said something even more stupid about her wanting to be on him and then she atcually started 'PUNCHING' him silly.

Silver walked over and picked her up, not even noticing the weight and then glared at Grant. "Just shut that stupid mouth up or ill let her finish" then he said something to her and she nodded and walked off.

Grant stood up and wiped some blood from his cheek as Cole and Liz followed Shana. Jake stood there with Grant and watched as Silver seemed to try and calm himself down. "I don't see the big deal, she's just some stupid girl why didn't you let me kick her butt?" he asked stupidly.

Silver sighed heavily. "One" he held up a finger. "She was beating the snot out of the wounds I just finished fixing" he held up another finger. "Two, she was 'toying' with you, she easily could break you in half so don't taunt her about being a weak female" he then gestured for Grant to sit down. "you're not breaking those wounds open so just watch" he then gestured at Jake.

"Since you two seem to like fighting so much i'll give you a quick lesson in using the Meta to enhance your fighting skills" He gestured at the boulder next to the rode. "It's hard to do at first but you just have to imagine it flowing from the center of your chest to your palm...watch" he said calmly before closing his eyes then slammed the fist into the rock, cracking it all the way through.

"i'm not a master in hand to hand, just causing mayhem against the opposing force. But hopefully if we run into GRAWC agents you'll be able to fight back..." he then gestured at Jake. "Go ahead, try" he stepped back and Jake walked up.

Jake closed his eyes and after two minutes he slammed his fist into the boulder, then half a second later he was jumping up and down holding his hand. "YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK!" he yelled as he held his slightly bruised hand.

Silver waited for a second then pointed at the boulder, as if on cue it cracked a bit and part of it fell off. "You should go into close quarters as your strong suit, you seem to be able to grasp it better" then he turned to grant. "Can you do this without throwing a fit or breaking more of your body?" he asked sarcasticly.

Grant scowled at him and walked up. Cracking his neck he pulled his hand back and closed his eyes before slamming it into the boulder. The only crack they heard was his hand.

"You need to focus, the boulder won't break because your acting tough, only if you concentrate and have a CLEAR head" Silver explained as Grant covered his mouth with his good hand as he swore.

Grant slowly walked back up to the boulder and held his hand up. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes threw the hand at the boulder. He heard a crack and winced, only to find the boulder had cracked, not his hand. "YAH! TAKE THAT SON!" he yelled and slammed his hurt hand onto the boulder, only to start yelling all over again. Silver and Jake fell over laughing their faces off.

* * *

Cole laughed as they sat around the campfire. After Shana spent half an hour convincing Silver to let them camp for the night they had made a fire and started telling jokes and stories.

Shana had just finished telling how Silver had gotten a pie thrown in his face when they had been in Durem. After that Silver had gone off somewhere to sulk after complaining he had no idea the guy was joking about the food being free.

After they calmed down from his quick departure the funny stories continued. "and then!" Jake said in between laughs. "she smacked him so hard he fell into the fishing pond! She was walking away laughing and Griff was soaked through" he finished his tale and everyone was laughing their selves red, except grant of course.

"I need to meet this girl" Shana remarked as the laughter died. "But we really should get some sleep..im beat" they nodded and everyone got comfortable, except Shana. She was glancing around every so often. Silver was gone longer then he should be.

* * *

Jake woke up to the sound of packing. He sighed to himself and sat up from where he had been sleeping, a patch of grass under a tree. He dusted the leaves off of him and found Silver and Shana packing all the gear, most of it belonging to the two, into the van. "Whats going on?" he asked sleepily as he rubbed his head.

Shana whirled around and sighed when she found it was Jake. "GRAWC goons heading this way, Silver almost got captured. We need to get going" She said quickly before packing the box off food they had into the car.

Jake nodded, still half asleep. He and Shana proceeded to wake the others and the small group was piling into the van as fast as they could. Silver was driving and Cole was up in the passenger while the others were in the back.

Shana pulled a assault rifle out of a box and slid a magazine into it before the van roared off. She then did this two more times before tossing Jake and Griff each a rifle. "You know how to shoot these right?" she asked. Seeing them nod she sighed and opened the back window of the van to look down the rode as they left the forest.

* * *

Hours later they were driving down the rode to Durem. The country side blasted past them and like the last time, Grant and Silver were in the front talking quietly, careful to not wake the sleeping others.

"Wats it like?" Grant asked. "To use that Meta stuff?" he continued as Silver balanced glancing at him and driving.

"Its a rush at first...but also very painful, kinda like fighting" Silver said, choosing his words carefully. "When we get to Rosco's house at the outskirts of Durem you'll understand" he said.

Grant nodded. Silance filled the room for a while and then another idea popped into Grant's head. "You said you and Shana weren't human, what are you? You don't look like any of the other races..." he asked, curios.

Silver was quite for a long time before responding. "We aren't full Humans, half breeds if you will. Mixed with a long dead race called the-" Silver was cut off as an explosion went off and the van flew off the road, rolled and then crashed into something before everything went dark.


End file.
